


It'll Be Okay

by Gonardo



Series: steve bucky one shots [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like finding your way back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Gah... the trailer. So many feels! The title comes from a Limp Bizkit song. It's a little dark but the music is amazing.  
> The story is basically them finding their way back together and having some amazing reunion sex.  
> Wrote it in two days. Let me know of any mistakes. Stucky for life.

Having Bucky remember him was both euphoric and terrorfying. Amazing, in a sense, that Bucky knows him, always has. Scary, as it means they are on the run from pretty much everyone. Even the friends he has had since made after being thawed out, which by the way, hurt like hell.

Both Sam and Nat warn him, but nothing else matters except that Bucky is back, and that they are both on the same side. And in the moment that they are left alone they are all over each other, Bucky with bitten off whimpers, while nipping Steve's lips, and the captain breathing as if he just ran a marathon. There wasn't enough time for what they both want, leaving them hard as diamonds, leaking in their uniforms. Sam gives a knowing look, while Nat just looks away, eyes distant.

"Soon," Steve tells the brunet quietly before walking off to talk to Sam. Nat still avoids their gaze, no longer looking defiant, just sad. She knows the hornets nest that has been stirred, and it's about to get ugly fast. The red head phones Clint, who agrees to join in. Their relationship status unknown to most. There was something there, anyone with eyes could see it, but off limits.

Steve is used to hiding out, had to do it once it was known that Shield was taken over by Hydra. His thinking pattern still the same, how to help Buck. Nothing more, nothing less.

*

Bucky pounces once they were given their quarters to sleep in, and Steve is taken aback, but only for a moment, before grabbing the other man's face and breathing out a wanton moan. Bucky keens once the blond's hands were on his ass, spreding his cheeks, clutching the perfect muscular globes in each hand, before bringing one back in to tangle into his hair.

"God, you look so good like this," Steve grits out.

"Please, don't make me wait any longer. I've been good, promise."

"Always have," he reminds his lover.

"Not always," Bucky reminds him softly.

"You mean everything to me Buck, that hasn't changed." Bucky swallows at that, tears forming in gray blue eyes.

"Steve-" Their mouths clash once more, torsos dancing into each other's touch, pelvics thursting against one another. Tight clothes being shredded as they fly off heaving flesh, scattering across the basic room. Their teeth knock together more than once, but Steve relishes in the pain, remindng him that it's all real, not just some fantasy. 

"I'm here baby. Whatever you want, just say the word, and I'll give it to you," Steve tells him solemly.

"You. I want you," Bucky sobs as Steve fists his dick and starts to pump, pre-cum leaving a sticky trail.

"Like that?" He asks. Like he doesn't know what he's doing to Bucky.

"Uh huh, yeah," Bucky starts to tremble. Steve gently gides them to the bed, hand still attatched to the throbbing hardness standing stark against Bucky's belly.

"Get yourself ready," Steve pulls back caushing a moan from his long time lover. "I need to get something, ease the way a bit."

Bucky crawls on all fours, presenting himself with his ass high in the air, keening as his empty hole clenches on just air alone. It's been too long, they haven't been intimate since before that fateful day of chasing that damn train down. Hearing Steve shuffle closer has Bucky in motion, gently circling his rim with his right hand, feeling how hot he is. Gasps when cold liquid spreads along his cleft and down to his pucker. Steve gently massages his left cheek before kissing the dimples on his lower spine.

"Just like that Buck. So beautiful, look at you angel." That gets a sob out of Bucky who is now sliding a middle finger in, and Steve watches it breech the first ring of muscles. He can't help but to scissor his fingers around it, framing the scene before him. Bucky starts to rut back and forth, desperate for Steve, for him to be lodged deep inside, pumping him full of life. 

"Easy," Steve urges. "We'll get there. Don't hurt yourself baby," the blond whispers against Bucky's thigh.

Bucky's hair curtains down, sticking to the sweat along his brow. He aches so deep inside where only Steve can reach, to ease and entice. Like no one else could. He muffles a sob against his forearm, adding a second finger, feeling the burn. Something he thought he would never feel again. Sometimes his body and mind felt foreign to him. Almost like it belonged to someone else, but Steve eases the fragmented cracks, smoothing the jagged edges. He could always count on him no matter the situation. "I love you," he breathes the words out.

"I love you too Buck, no one else but you," the captain lavishes attention to the thick muscular thigh before him, nipping and licking the trembling flesh.

"Loved you since we were kids. Never stopped loving you," he admits.

"Me too. Besides you were prettier than ever dame I laid eyes on," he teases. "Those eyes, lips, nose-" he pauses to bite a mark into the ass before him. "That ass. My first wet dream was about you."

Bucky shuts his eyes for a moment to gather himself, then smiles gently. Fingers spreading out to make way for Steve, who has always been well endowed. The serum making it easier to stay hard longer, fuck harder. Often leaving them both breathless.

Steve decides he can't wait any longer and adds a finger, groaning at the tight wet heat that wraps around the digit. They pump in tandem until Bucky says he is ready. The blond is pretty sure that his hands shake as he spreads lube over his erection, getting it nice and slick. Rubs the tip gently over the velvet soft cleft, letting him know without words he's about to line up.

It's difficult to get more than the head in, so Steve breathes through his nose and waits for Bucky to bare down. Instead he tightens up further, causing him to pull out unless he hurts the brunet. Bucky sobs at the loss. "Push down when I try again, okay?" Gets a positive answer in return. He thumbs at the base, sliding down to get better aim and tries again. "Bare down Buck, that's it," he praises him, managing to get deeper this time. Starts to massage the flank, which causes a deep satisfied groan below him, letting him slip in further. Bucky is virgin tight, closing hotly around his dick to the point it's almost painful.

Bucky pushes back slowly, his inner muscles easing the way. It takes several tries, but finally, ah finally, Steve bottoms out. They both moan in unison, connected in the most intimate fashion. Balls deep, nothing seperating them. The captain slowly circles his hips, causing pleasured whimpers to fall from his boyfriend's mouth. Easing further back each time before gently entering again, relishing in the slick sound of skin against skin, heavy breathing. Bucky is glowling, a light sheen of sweat along his back, dripping down his cleft. The lube trailing down to drip on heavy balls.

The taste is salty and familiar and he leans over to lap it up, breath damp against heated skin. His body takes over as he begins to move quicker, motions more fluid. Bucky groans loudly each time Steve's pelvis smacks against his ass, so he bounces back for more.

In no time they are moaning loudly, the pleasure intensifying. Bucky taps Steve's thigh, his sign to stop. "You alright Buck?"

"I want to see your face," Bucky explains before moving to turn around. Steve helps adjust his legs, folding them up until he can get close enough to kiss him. Their tongues tangle together, and this time he slides right in. "Oh fuck yes," Bucky whines. "Please," he begs for more.

"I got you Buck. I'll never let you go, not without a fight."

Bucky begins to cry in earnest. Time and again Steve proved himself to him and others, just how big his heart is, how far his courage goes. One would rather die than leave the other behind. "I know, I know," Bucky sniffles out. Both don't say another word except occasionaly ahs and ohs. Not until they reach their climax. "Fuck me harder, I need, I need," the former asset loses his rhythm, which Steve picks up on. 

He presses his knees further down into the mattress, easily lifting Bucky for a better angle before chasing the orgasm out of his lover. The brunet's eyes go wide, as if unseeing, face slack for a moment before his features pinch. "Oh god, I'm going to cum."

Steve watches as Bucky bites his lip hard enough to draw blood, and yet he keeps going, until the brunet tenses from head to toe, the first shot of cum is a surprise to them both, flying through the air. Some lands on his chin, hair. Then spraying onto his neck, Steve fucks him through it, mesmorized by it. He falters for a moment, his spine begins to tingle his swollen balls lifting. It punches out of him with force, and causing a long roar to rip out of his throat. Can feel the force of his seed leaving him, splashing against Bucky's inner walls, spurt after spurt. It feels like he's dying and being reborn all at once. Never wanting this to end, yet feeling like he won't exist if he can't stop.

*

He comes to, with Bucky's fingers carding through his hair, and he lets out and exhausted sigh. Bucky chuckles, and for some reason it makes Steve laugh, next thing you know they are lauging until their sides hurt and eyes water.

"Surprised the place is still holding up," Bucky jokes, earning a slap on his pec. "Damn, I haven't been this sore in years."

"Bath?" Steve asks, excited.

"Mm hmm, bath. Carry me." He wasn't serious, but Steve obliges. "Oh, you goof," sounding embarrassed.

"Punk."

"Jerk."

 

The End.


End file.
